


【文文文】俄中·我们有很多时间

by HooperValerie



Category: Country Humans - Fandom, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Bottom!China, M/M, top!russia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperValerie/pseuds/HooperValerie
Summary: 一点都不辣，顶天R15，我真的不敢写呜呜呜。100fo福利之一，小可爱们快来领取~尽管这是一辆车，但这是我的第一辆车，还是我的俄第一次出场。我希望在我的笔下，他可以生动而可爱。Tips：·俄中车，注意避雷！·有隐晦的中俄提及！·有苏中苏的过去式！
Relationships: Russia/China, china/russia, 俄中
Kudos: 40





	【文文文】俄中·我们有很多时间

今天是我的胜利日，在这一天他总是迁就我的。我大可以提出一些颇为荒谬的想法，比如通着电话直到午夜钟声响起，比如去莫斯科的郊外和乱丢的易拉罐一起野营，他都会坦然地同意。  
于是我把他从游行的鲜花和气球里带走了。我挽着他，跨着大步，直到他轻轻地气喘：“急什么？我们有很多时间。”  
是的，我们有很多时间。我在克里姆林宫一楼找了一个宽敞的房间，这里几乎没用过，但是打扫得很干净。我把门关上，他的脸上浮现出一丝红色的微笑，反手把锁轻轻地落下。  
我低头吻他。只是试探，只是亲吻。他深切地回应我，嘴唇微微地颤抖，专注得仿佛这是最后一个吻一般，单纯得几乎要让我脸红了。他的手搭在我的肩膀上，既不将我拉近，又不把我推开。唇齿间他含混地说：“你以前可不这样。”  
“是吗？”我上前，把他更结实地堵在门板上，“我以前什么样？”  
他咯咯地笑了，因为我把腿挤进了他的腿间，把他往上托了一些。“哦，你以前会像一匹西伯利亚野狼一样扑上来咬我，这会儿我们正在打架呢。”  
“是吗。”我说，偏过头加深这个吻。他的睫毛轻轻地眨动着，像是风中颤动的花瓣。“我想，我们有很多时间。”  
他轻不可闻地颤抖了一下。很冷吗？我想，但是在我去摸索空调的控制面板之前，他捧住我的脸颊，轻轻地在我的鼻尖上落下细细碎碎的、如同落雪的吻来。我实在扛不住这样的温柔，于是动作快了些。我一边吻他，一边解开他西装的扣子。  
“把衣服挂好。”他嗔道，“我只带了一件外套，晚上还有活动，皱了我就去不了了。”  
我把他束得干干净净、整整齐齐的衬衫扯出来，把手贴在他的后背上。我有一大把的方法让他彻底忘记他的西装还有裤子。“穿我的。”我说，“我有一套尺寸量小了。”  
他一定没听见我的话，因为他正忙着不要因为我的手而呻-吟出声。我脱下他的衬衫，去吻他的锁骨，他像是一只大鸟振翅时一般弓起了背，喉咙里发出轻微的叹息。衬衫已经被他彻底抛在脑后了——我担心他是否有多带一件。  
我不知道自己如此有耐心。通常来讲我们的性总是激烈而急切的，因为这是会议桌以外的东西，没有时间、没有地点，始于眼神的一点星火，终于汗水中的一声长叹。但这一次我几乎拥有一切时间。我吻他的胸口时，他几乎压不住他的喘息，在我的腿上徒劳地上下起伏。  
“小伙子，你得快点。”他一边吻我的鬓角一边说，“在我毁了自己的裤子以前，劳烦你把它脱下来。”  
我抱着他一起躺到那华丽到有些夸张的沙发上。他的裤子落在了茶几和高脚凳之间，肯定是逃脱不了干洗的命运。好在我有别的裤子，所以没关系，他的夜晚依然属于俄罗斯。  
他深陷在松软的沙发里，我们花了点时间交换呼吸。他有些许地出汗，但是他依然闻上去又甜美、又凛冽，他的皮肤微凉，但是心跳快速而有力，像是冰山里的火焰。  
他已经进入了状态。这时候的他便是沉默的了。在这之前，他会有一些滔滔不绝的幽默感要在亲吻中表达出来，聒噪得让人担心他是不是太紧张。在这之后，他的一切便是无声的了，甚至是他的高-潮，他都拒绝发出任何声响。这曾经让我一度怀疑自己的技术糟透了，但现在我很熟悉他，我知道他轻微的颤抖，手指的蜷曲和喉咙中破碎的声音是什么意思。  
我从餐巾纸盒里找到了一管润滑液。当我的一根手指探入他的时候，他发出了一种类似于呜咽的声音，努力地向我靠去。  
我折起他的腿。“别着急。”我说，将手指往更深处送去，按压着他的柔软。“我们有很多时间。”  
我轻轻地擦过他的敏感点，又在周围转了个圈。我承认，他的黑发被微微汗湿，头向后仰去，露出他脆弱的脖颈的样子很令人喜欢。我吸吮着他的脖子，伸进第二根手指。  
他张开嘴喘息着。微闭着眼睛，他也在忍耐。我实在是喜欢，忍不住继续吻他的肩颈。他推开我，眼睛里含着愠怒和细微的恳求。  
“我的衬衫衣领很高。”我说，继续被他恶意打断的吻。他的喘息声就在我的耳边，带着湿漉漉的水汽，几乎要点燃我的耳廓。  
我将他翻了个身，他光裸的的背上有些陈年的旧伤疤，却一点都没有遮掩他的美丽。这并不是我第一次进入他。但是每一次，我都要感谢一下上帝。他是温暖的，柔软的，紧紧地包裹着我——他如此努力地接受，几乎要说服我，他真的爱我了。我抱紧他，缓慢地动作起来。我用力地碾过他的敏感点，他的呼吸顿时停滞了一瞬，再重新拾起的时候，几乎都颤抖到破碎。  
我知道他像是在风浪的尖口上漂泊的小船，风暴来得如此猛烈，他却忘记要收起船帆。也许只要几下有力的冲刺，他就会被顶上高-潮。但是我铁定了心要慢下来。  
我慢慢地往里推，轻缓地挑动他。他塌着腰，急切地迎合着我的冲撞，但我的动作如此缓慢，借不上力的他几乎放弃了，只是伏在我身下。他的高-潮来得漫长而猛烈，急迫的颤抖和释放让他的喘息几乎要成为了一句呻-吟，他像是融化了一般趴在沙发上。  
柔和的快-感在堆积时几乎是感觉不到的，但是等它达到了某一个高度的时候，会发现再也忍受不了。我扣住他汗涔涔的手，与他十指相扣，他呼呼地喘气，大腿根都在颤抖。我撞进最隐秘的小径，低吼着释放。  
高-潮的余韵几乎让我有些晕眩了。我把他拉起来，想继续我们的吻。可是我看到他眼角的水痕，于是赶紧用指腹擦去。但是那竟然擦不干净。他的泪依然在落，一滴一滴地滚到沙发上。  
我一下慌了，我抚摸着他的脸颊，急切地问：“怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？”  
他果断地摇头，但是他的眼泪依然没有停止。他不着痕迹地拨开了我捧着他面颊的手，一股冰冷的寒意从我的指尖一路传到了心里。  
我看着他的手。一个黄铜的、古旧的戒指，暗淡无光，却从未像现在一样刺目。  
所以很久很久以前，他和他也是这样的，温存，柔和，细腻，不疾不徐，甜蜜得像是浓稠的枫糖。我几乎是冷漠地接受这一切——所以我们的疾风骤雨和情迷意乱，只是他有意的选择而已。  
我想到上一次窗外清冷的月光，洒在他的脸上，让他仿佛是出猎的神祇。我抬起手描摹他的轮廓，他低着头望着我。“你能说一句爱我吗？”我说，情欲烧糊了我的脑子，“就算是为了哄我开心。”  
他只是吻我的鼻尖，细细碎碎的，像是落雪。  
我想离开，但是他伸长了手搂住我的脖子。我一下子僵住了，当我听到我的声音的时候——如此嘶哑而哀愁——我才意识到我有多在乎。  
“我是俄罗斯。”我说。  
他带着泣音，疲累地说：“我知道。对不起。”  
在这一天他总是迁就我的。因为今天是他的胜利日。


End file.
